carmelita the theif pt2
by chromehero
Summary: okay so this part wont have as much action but it is mainly about sly and carms relationship, but i am introducing a new character and sly gets an apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

As the gang pulled up at the address given to them, a dark haired lion in a tuxedo opened up the door to let them in, he handed sly a package and took the painting deeper into the building, the gang then left and as they were driving to the airport (having already packed up all supplies) sly opened the package and out fell a video tape, he popped it into the vans built in movie theater and hit play, immediately Sly's father's face appeared on the screen.

"Son, if you are hearing this that means that you have read the theivious raccoonus and have become a master thief, but there is much more for you to learn, even as you watch, your younger cousin has a second part of the thevious racconus, and it is up to you and whoever you may make friends with on the way to find him, teach him, and learn from him, so that he may find his true calling"

"Dad, it is so great to hear your voice again" Sly said to no one in particular.

"You must really miss him" Carmelita said as she hung over the seat to watch the video and hear what it had to say

"Yeah, I just wish that that bastard clockwork and his gang had left us alone, but then I never would have met either Bentley or Murray, but I would have especially missed meeting you" Sly said as he leaned over and kissed Carmelita on the cheek

(Thanks be to slylady for writing most of this, I edited it SLIGHTLY not a lot but I really do thank her for the deep and emotiontal thing here)

Carmelita looked at Sly as her heart kept skipping beats every now and then. She touched her lips with her gloved hand, were he had just kissed her. His brown orbs and her chocolate orbs gazed into each other's; they were both wondering what the other one had felt. She wanted to react, to kiss him back to show that she loved him back, but her body felt like it was a ton of bricks. She could hardly breathe, Carmelita sat there, her heart still quaking with all sorts of emotions pouring out into the open. Did she love him? Was he just tricking her again? All she felt was a strong knot in her stomach as she looked at him, all these questions buzzed around in her head as emotions swirled through her. His face remained solemn as he stared at her with his loving eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

yes, i finally got around to doing this, also reveiw if you want more, maybe ill actually write more if i get more interest in it? well, i do not own chad, he is SlyLadies character so enjoy

* * *

It was dark in the room, the phone was ringing….why was the phone ringing at, what time was it? The figure rolled over in bed to look at the clock… 4 A.M. who in the hell could be calling at this time of night. "Hello" he said as he sat up scratching the back of his head "Sly? What the hell are you doing calling me at this time of night?" "You called me just for that…. Fine ill get my gear and be at the airport in an hour" he hung up the phone and went to the bathroom, the light uncovering his black wolf fur and his blue eyes as he got prepared to go on one of Sly's "trips" he smiled and said to himself "About time I get some action, its been boring as hell around here lately"

"Sly, I know we need extra help but why this Chad guy, from what you've told me he is an extremely deadly shot, and well, I thought you were against lethal force?" Carmelita asked Sly as they went to the airport to pick up his wolf friend. "He is and I am, but if I know Raleigh as well as I do he will send whatever he can afford to either kill us or capture us, so we will need his skills."

"Okay, so tell me, why this guy in particular?" Carmelita asked

"Because he is one of the best in the world, you'll see when he trains in the virtual reality thingamadoodle that Bentley built a year or two ago, well were here lets go and get him"

As they walked into the airport together, they were getting some strange looks due to their disguises, as they were dressed as Americans in a French airport. They finally found Chad sitting in a café eating a sandwich, when he saw them he waved them over to sit down with him.

"So, Sly, how's the thieving business been treating you?"

"Eh, you know same ole same ole, and how's the mercenary business going"

Chad winced when he mentioned his profession "Not so good, you hear about that trouble in Cambodia last month? Well I got drunk and blew my cover."

"Wait that was you, I knew I recognized you, I was the cop there chasing you, to tell the truth I thought you were with Cooper at the time."

"Wait… you're a cop?" within 2 seconds Sly and Carmelita had sleek black M9 pistols pressed into their foreheads.

"Okay Sly, why'd you bring the cop? Huh, did you bargain with her? What is it?"

"Now hold on Chad, she USED to be a cop, now she's with me and my gang, so nothing to worry about."

The guns disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared in the first place

"So man lets go see what you can do, shall we?"

About an hour later

"All right then, were going to send you into a virtual simulation with Carmelita to test your skills, this will look and feel real to you but it is all fake, that being said, you can take anything you want into the simulator so just enter what you want into the database and it will be right there when you enter into the simulator, so lets do this why don't we?"

Chad nodded, as what Bentley said made sense to him, and he stepped up to console and started entering the guns and ammo type he would be using, then he stepped into the simulator door and entered.

In simulator

Chad grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards the nearest building to get prepared, when he got in he locked the door behind him and opened the duffel bag and took out 4 M9s plus 10 extra clips of ammunition, 2 Desert Eagles with 6 extra clips, a mini-Uzi with 20 extra clips, an AR-15 for midrange, and for long range an AS50 sniper rifle with night, heat, and infrared quick swap scopes on it, with extra ammo, along with that he had a hang glider and collapsible mountain bike. "Let's do this."

He grabbed his black leather jacket and ran out of the door, busting it down as he did, he felt the impact hurt his shoulder and was surprised at the pain in the virtual environment.

He took a moment to see what kind of environment he was in, it looked like an urban environment very similar to….oh the turtle had a sense of humor, I was in a Cambodian city, so he had the advantage, he had lived in this city for 2 years. He went up to one of the positions he used to scope out the city, it was a water tower that he could see every other high spot there was in the city.

2 hours and one bathroom later

He sat there and watched rooftops until Carmelita exposed herself, and then he sat for around 10 minutes just watching her in all her beauty "Sly is one lucky man" he mumbled to himself as he sighted in and pulled the trigger…. And missed, he was high and to the right, Carmelita heard the shot and dived off the roof and into an alleyway

"Damn" he said as he grabbed the collapsible bike and jumped off with the hang glider into a void, he pulled out and flicked open the dirt bike with one hand and dropped down, landing perfectly on the roof, at the same time pulling an M9 from the ankle holster he had attached earlier, and peddled off after Carmelita.

Carm's POV

She was wandering around on the rooftops after getting off of the motorcycle she had left there and started looking for him. She heard a bullet zing over her head, and a few seconds later, a gunshot, she dived off and ran for the bike and pulled her Glock.

She got to the bike and revved the engine and took off. She was weaving and dodging around, through, and around the tight alleyways, when suddenly one just stopped, and with no way out she turned around and was treated to the sight of a mountain bike landing 30 meters in front of her, she held up her Glock and fired a short burst, which missed. Chad then returned fire with dual M9s and clipped her leather jacket, but ran out of ammo, and before he could pull the AR15, she was speeding towards him on the cycle and jumped off and tackled him, as they rolled, she jumped away holding one of the Desert Eagles in her hand, he rolled to his feet with the other one aiming at her.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA cliff hanger, reveiw with who you think should win, and thank you for veiwing


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for short chapter but ill have nother out soon

* * *

It was a stand off, if one fired so would the other, so they sat there staring at each other until finally Chad couldn't take it anymore he shot and at the same time feinted to the left and rolled to the right, throwing off Carmelita's aim and as he came up with his AR15 he let loose with a hail of fire on Carmelita knocking her down. He lowered the rifle and walked over and asked, "Well, well, well, it looks like I win" as he turned around, Carmelita rolled over and whispered "Think again you bastard" as she let loose with the Desert Eagles into his back and killing him.

Out of simulator

"What do you think Sly, should we call it Carmelita wins, Chad wins or a tie?" Bentley asked.

"I'd say it's a tie, after all they both wound up dead, and I think Chad will have some respect for her gun skills now."

"HEY, Ringtail, you talking about me?"

"Maybe my brown eyed beauty"

"Okay you two love birds, I hate to cut in, Bentley did you record that?" Chad looked a bit miffed as he came out.

"Yes, and I must say th.."

"I DON'T CARE I WANT TO SEE THE GODDAMN PLAYBACK" Chad yelled, cutting off Bentley.

"Now Chad" Sly took his shoulder and let him away

"Geez, what's his problem" Carmelita asked

"He is used to being the top gun around here, so to speak, and you tied with him, so he's bound to be pretty pissed at you for a bit, but he'll get over it and he WILL have respect for you, so don't worry for now"

(meanwhile over with Sly and Chad)

"Okay, so you got beat, big deal, I'm going to take you out to a bar tonight and were going to have a good time, alright man?"

"Yeah okay"

"Alright lets go get dressed"


	4. Chapter 4

Chad and Sly pulled into the parking lot of a bar in the van, and got out. They were disguised as two Americans going out for a good time. It was slightly rainy out so the hurried in but, when they walked in everyone and everything went silent. They stood there looking at everyone then slowly started walking to the bar. As they were walking up a giant husky got up and blocked their path.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" he said in a menacing growl

"No sir we aren't from around here, we're just here to have a good time and forget some recent shit that's happened" Sly said in the silkiest voice he could

"Foreigners aren't welcome here in this bar"

"Well then we'll just sit over here in the corner and won't bother anyone" Sly said

"How about you just turn your scrawny little American ass around and get out of here"

"oh that NOT gonna happen buddy, I've had some bad stuff happen to me and I am NOT about to have some big fat stuck up Frenchman ruin my day completely, now let us pass or else you get your ass kicked" Chad was being deathly serious and Sly could sense it, he could also sense how much Chad needed to kick some one's ass so he didn't intervene when he tried to step towards the bar.

The husky's nostrils flared and he shot his arm out to hit Chad in the face but to his surprise Chad caught it neatly with one hand and seemingly effortlessly pushed the huge dog down and simply walked over him to the bar, where he waved at the bartender and ordered a bottle of the best whiskey he had. Meanwhile the dog was shaking the stunned look off his face and got up and started to rush at Chad, who simply ducked down and elbowed into the big dogs crotch, causing him to roll around on the ground in the fetal position. Chad simply picked up the whiskey bottle as every single person in the bar got up and started trying to rush him, Sly simply walked over to the bar to sit down and watch the show. A pig came at Chad with a chair, which got flipped over his head and shoved down over his arms, effectively pinning them to his side. Sly saw a chameleon in the back turn invisible and try to sneak up on Chad so he just took his walking stick (not his cane) and hit the sneak right between the eyes, effectively neutralizing him.

Chad took a swig from the whiskey bottle and dared them to get him, the husky had recovered from his earlier hit and stood up with a murderous look on his face and drew a revolver from his pocket, held it at Chad's head and smiled. "So what are you going to do Mr. American" he put a sneer with on the last word. Chad how ever just said "get the gun away from my head if you ever want to reproduce again, okay?" the big husky just laughed at him. "Okay frenchie you asked for it." Chad took a swig from his bottle then grabbed it with his teeth, swept his hand over and down thereby deflecting the gun and giving him the leverage he needed to rip the gun from the husky's hand and shoot him in his crotch. Sly turned to the bartender and ordered another bottle of whiskey paid and they left to go back to the safe house.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry been gone a while, but it's just that time of year and I write when ever I can but, my schedule is everywhere so here is the next chapter

*Where is that little bastard at, he has me worried sick.* Carmelita was sitting on the couch, thinking to herself, staring out the window into the rain, and waiting on Sly and Chad to come back from their big night out. *They said that they were just going to go blow off some steam and have a good time, they should be back by now. Why am I even this worried? I'm not his mother or anything, I know he can handle himself, sure did it a lot getting away from me. Always such a suave gentleman about it too, such stro… stop right there, not going down that path.*

Right then Sly and Chad bust through the door singing some drinking song so drunkenly that Carmelita couldn't understand it. She just stared at them as Sly and Chad stumbled around, eventually with Chad ending up passed out on the other couch and Sly snoozing half-in half-out of a chair. Carmelita just snorted and went to bed.

Sly's dream

He was running, running for his life, and had been for some time now, but the black shape was gaining. Sly looked over his shoulder so see how close it was. It was right on him, he tried to make his legs go faster, but they were already screaming for rest when suddenly he found Murray running along side him, but right as he turned to ask for some help, Murray tripped and fell. Sly stopped and watched as the blackness consumed Murray and grew stronger. He ran on. Afraid to look back, afraid to see the shape he knew and feared. When he found Bentley he tried to stop to help him get away but he was too slow, again he had to watch one of his friends be consumed by the blackness. He ran on, and ran until he found Chad, shooting at the shape, Sly tried to yell and warn him, but he had no voice, and so too was Chad consumed. He ran, ran until he collapsed of exhaustion. It all seemed as if it were to end right then and there, so he turned to face that monstrous shape he knew so well and right before it swooped down on him, a red blur knocked the shape away and offered him a hand to help him up. He looked up at her face and took her hand. Even in the middle of danger he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Then suddenly, she was gone, literally ripped from his grasp by that terrifying shape, and so, he ran. He ran until he realized there was no point in running, he could never outrun that shape, his friends were all dead, and the love of his life was gone, so he did the only thing he could, he turned and stood bravely as the shape came down and…

He woke up to a pounding on the front door that matched the pounding in his head. "HOLD ON A MINUTE" he yelled, almost immediately regretting it as his head felt like it was going to split open. He went to the front door to answer it and there was someone there he never thought he would see again.

so, over the next few weeks ill be posting one new chapter a week, and yes this one is short, but it will introduce a new character of my own creation and a possible rivalry in the gang shall emerge


	6. Chapter 6

well, i know i promised more stuff, but i have an excuse, my computer said "screw you, im getting a virus that wipes you hard drives, and im gonna crash." so yeah, i lost this chapter and some others that i had already written, luckily i have hard copies of 2, also i find this chapter lacking, let me know what yall think!

* * *

"Hello Cooper, long time no see?" said the stranger at the door

"Hey Ringtail, who's at the door?" Carmelita came in rubbing her eyes and staring at the woman who was walking in. She was a jet black otter with small red streaks throughout her fur and eyes that were a startlingly grayish-blue color that looked like they stared straight through you to your soul. She was also very attractive, in a deadly looking way; she had a demeanor that Carmelita picked up on immediately that told her that this stranger was used to violence and killing, but more importantly even though she had curves (very attractive curves I might add), they were the kind that indicated that if you went to far she would kick your ass straight till Monday.

"Hey, Ringtail, answer me who is that?"

"Oh, introductions, right my bad, Miss Fox meet miss Web, Miss Web meet Miss Fox.

"Pleased to meet you." Miss Web said as she held out her hand to be shook.

Carmelita just stared at her until she had a look of realization on her face. "Miss Web, I do believe that I came across your name once in my investigation on Cooper here. I do believe that you were at the same orphanage as the gang here, in fact you also went into a life of crime if I'm not mistaken."

Web looked surprised "And I do believe Miss Fox that I have come across your name once or twice while trying to catch up with cooper, head officer in charge of the cooper investigation at INTERPOL if I'm not mistaken, recently defected to the 'Dark side' so I see.

Sly was looking over Web's shoulder nervously when he said "Hey guys we're drawing a bit of attention to ourselves just standing here, so could we possibly head inside to talk?"

"Of course" both the women said at once.

Once they were inside Sly started explaining how he met Web and what his life was like right after they got out of the orphanage

"So I met Miss Maggie Web before I even met Bentley and Murray, in fact she introduced me to them, so I still owe her a debt of gratitude for that. But after we all got out of the orphanage we all four worked a couple of jobs until we took one on that looking back on it, we were a little to ambitious about it.

FLASHBACK

Sly was creeping over the low tops of buildings in order to get a view of the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum so he could take some pictures and hopefully find out what the security measures were. They were trying to steal some sort of space rock, Sly didn't really know what was so cool about some rock, but Bentley said that they could fetch a good price on the black market, so they were going to steal some. The security looked pretty basic, at least on the museum level, Bentley had told him that the area they had to break into was 5 stories beneath the museum in the storage area. Mag was working on estimating the security there.

All of a sudden an alarm went off and cops came out of nowhere, just pulling up and drawing their guns. Sly was thinking of hi-tailing it out of there when Bentley buzzed him with the bad news that Mag had set off an alarm and was caught. They had no choice but to leave her there with the police.

END FLASHBACK

"So Mag, what happened after that? We never saw you again" Sly asked

"Well, it's sort of a long story and I'm hungry, can we get some breakfast first?"


End file.
